Their Tears
by Mrs. Dorian Gray
Summary: [sasusaku][inoshika][tenneji][hinanaru]a follow up story for Girls Behind Doors by thebirdflies. Ino's pregnant, sakura's had enough and tenten's heartbroken. Will the guys do something about this? Or will they just wait for the girls to move on?


Author's note: This story is a follow up story to the-bird-flies' story, "Girls Behind doors". Hope you read that one first to be able to understand why the story became this way. Hope you make a review for that story and also this one.Oh and only Sakura, Ino and Tenten are heartbroken here.I have other plans for Hinata

Dedication: I dedicate this story to the-bird-flies for making that nice story "Girls Behind Doors". _At kina Shallah at sa roommates ko, miss ko na kayo! At Carisa, para sa 'yo to. Sana mabasa mo :D sorry kung hindi kita pinair kay Sasuke, next time na lang... ang hirap eh... :D _

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters does not belong to me. T-T

* * *

Their Tears 

Ino was in front of the Hokage Tsunade who was explaining to her the details of her next mission with Sakura, Hinata and Tenten. But she wasn't listening. She was busy musing about the things that happened to her during the past week. Shikamaru breaking up with her… she getting broken-hearted… and now… suddenly being informed that she was … pregnant… with his child. She couldn't help but sigh. The Hokage and her three friends were the only ones that knew about it. She still wasn't ready to tell Shikamaru yet. Ever since she knew that he wouldn't care less… he wouldn't take responsibility… he hated commitments… he was too damn lazy. She looked out of the window, wondering how he was and what he was doing.

* * *

_I see it in your eyes_

_Those far away looks _

_Those lazy eyes_

_I hear it within your words_

_Those hurtful sentences_

_That passive tone_

_I feel it_

_The love that I feel for you_

_Doesn't radiate back to me from you

* * *

_

Sakura was trying her best to listen to the Hokage but she can't seem to do it. Her mind strayed towards the man that was the cause of all the havoc that her life was put into…_Uchiha Sasuke…_He left her eight years ago, went back to Konoha 3 years later, professed his care (notice the word _care)_ for her and left her hanging, wounded by the words that he said almost two weeks ago. She had enough. She was being abused, beaten, not only physically but also emotionally. She knew that she could never stop loving him. She looked at her sensei, trying to absorb all the things that she was currently saying, but it seems that she can't. She gave up and sighed. She just wished that she had never fallen for that stoic bastard in the first place and when he left her the first time, she should have moved on and let go of him… but that wasn't meant to be… she clung to his memory like a lifeline and that's the reason why she's suffering right now. Her love for Sasuke has brought her only pain once again.

* * *

_You ignored_

_Just plainly spoke to me_

_As if I was just another girl_

_Not the girl that loved you with all her heart_

_Not the girl who waited for you all those years_

_Not the girl that stuck with you even though no one dared to_

_But I can't let go_

_Because you're the only one I have left_

_A lifeline that I must keep on holding on secretly

* * *

_

Tenten was looking at the floor. She couldn't bring herself to listen to Tsunade because she was too occupied like the two before her. But not about thinking about the man in her life, quite the opposite really, she was busy trying not to think about him. He busied herself with thinking about the next mission, the techniques that she could use, the most effective strategies. She can't bring herself to think about Neji, it was too painful. After all that they had gone through, he had to put an end to their relationship with an argument. That hurt her a lot but she should have known better, he never really said that he was in love with her. He hated commitments. Almost every man did.

* * *

_I thought that you were the one_

_The one that would make my days stay bright until the next dawn_

_I thought that I would be the one _

_To bring a smile upon your face_

_A smile that no one knew you were capable off_

_But I was wrong_

_I was stupid to believe those things will happen_

_You never felt anything about me_

_But still_

_These feelings I have for you won't stop_

_They won't disappear

* * *

_

Hinata was fidgeting with her fingers. She was very nervous. She can't seem to understand the reason why Tsunade called them to the office. She was just babbling about the upcoming festival, she was supposed to be informing them about their new mission. But it turns out that she wasn't.

"Ok, I called all of you here and was babbling senselessly because," Tsunade said the suddenly slammed her fists on her table, causing all Sakura, Tenten and Ino's attention back to her. "You have not been listening to me during the past few minutes! What is wrong with you people! So what if those guys hurt you! MOVE ON MAN! THEY'RE FUCKING BASTARDS AND THEY DON'T DESERVE YOUR LOVE!"

They were all surprised with Tsunade's sudden outburst. "Anyway, your mission is to arrange an intermission number during the festival that's all."

The girls were dumbstruck but they bowed and left but Tsunade stopped them. "And another thing, make sure that Ino's little baby is going to be out of into this world in nine months ok? DON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO THE BABY AND INO!"

The smiled and nodded.

"So heard that Ino?" Sakura asked, smiling hugging her best friend. "We're gonna make sure that your baby will be fit to be out of into this world in nine months"

"Thanks guys," Ino said, tears threatening to leak out of her eyes. "You're the best."

"That's what friend's are for," Tenten said, smiling and hugging Ino.

"Y-yeah Ino-chan," Hinata stuttered. "We're right here for you. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"And if we have to protect you from that bastard Shikamaru, we'll do it with beating him into a pulp," Sakura said, her hands forming fists.

"Thanks guys," Ino said, and she can't stop the tears from leaking out. The four of them hugged each other and left the Hokage's tower with smiles on their faces, the first true smiles ever since they broke up with their so-called boyfriends.

* * *

After they left, Tsunade walked towards the large window at the back of her chair. She smiled at herself and said. "Those guys better make their moves on their girls before they slip from their grasps, or else, THAT DAMN JIRAIYA WILL WIN OUR BET!"

* * *

Shikamaru slammed his door shut. He was trying to look for Ino but couldn't. Tsunade has told him something that Ino was supposed to be the one to tell him. He leaned back on his door and raked his hand through his hair. This was his entire fault. If he wasn't so blind she would have been the one to tell him and she would be proud to but he knew that this time, she was afraid. Shikamaru needed to talk to her soon. 


End file.
